


Seven's Skibbles Debocle

by Kitikat101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikat101/pseuds/Kitikat101
Summary: Due to a tough job, Seven is forced to pull an all-nighter coding, leaving MC unable to sleep. Luckily whenever this happens, she has her trusty Skibbles to give her the energy (and sanity) she needs to go through the day. Or does she. All the signs point to prank-pulling Seven Oh Seven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sure has been awhile (curse you writer's block!!) But I got a short lil fic right here for ya! And to make sure everyone knows, "Skibbles" are the loophole Skittles. Hope you enjoy, and I'd love to hear some feedback!

Another sleepless night. God, I hate it when he has to pull all-nighters... My body's too used to sleeping next to his. No fair, body. I have to work, too, y'know. Reluctantly, I get out of bed and get dressed. Well, at least I always have my surefire energy source. Padding softly into the kitchen, I open a drawer that appears to only hold a box of Honey Buddha Chips. Key word "appears". I reach behind the box and lift the secret compartment flap.  _Come to mama_ , I think, and pull out a handful of--

NOTHING?!

In a frenzy I tear the drawer right off its hinges to see that, indeed, my fear has been proven to be reality.

"Grrr... SAEYOUNG!!!" I shout, slamming the drawer back into place. That boy... he picked the WRONG day to mess with me. I storm over to his messy computer desk to see him with his sunset orange headphones on--probably on full blast--typing away line after line of code. I cross my arms, hoping that for  _his_ sake, he'll notice that I'm there. Lucky for him, he does.

He shifts his shoulders in such a way that one headphone is pushed off his ear without having to take his honey-colored eyes or his slender, articulate, practiced fingers away from his work. "Hey babe." Is he SERIOUS right now?!

"'Hey babe'? That's it? That's the BEST you've got??"

Eyebrow raised, he sits me a confused-looking glance. But I can see right through that admittedly handsome face in a hot second.

"Don't play dumb with me, mister." I'm not letting him have the satisfaction of fooling me. Not today.

Silence.

Wow.

"My Skibbles, Saeyoung! They're not in the drawer! And considering your the ONLY other person in this house who knows where they're SUPPOSED to be, I can't help but be suspicious!" Okay, now I'm getting REALLY ticked off.

"That sucks... Sorry, babe; I really don't know what happened to them. Tell ya what. As soon as I'm done with this program, I'll go buy you some more. Promise."

"Uh-huh, sure." I still don't fully believe him. If that cocky little redhead is willing to make a BS wiki page to make someone think he has a made-up disease, hiding my Skibbles till I get home would be cake.

Saeyoung sighs, clicks off his music, stands, and places his hands firmly on my shoulders. Through his thick-rimmed, yellow-and-brown striped glasses, his honey eyes shift to a somber amber and bore into mine. "MC. I've been working on this damn program for 18 hours straight." He pauses. This close, I can see just how stressful this job has been on him in the bags under his eyes. "Hah... I'm sorry. I know you have trouble sleeping without me there. And I know exactly how terrible you feel when you don't even have enough energy to go about your day. So. If I had the time to snatch your stash and hide it, don't you think I'd rather spend that precious time lying in bed with you?"

Can't argue with that...

"I'm sorry, Saeyoung. I shouldn't have snapped at you..."

"It's okay, sweetie. C'mere," he comforts me, pulling me into his warm chest in a heartfelt embrace. I feel like amidst the soft crunch of his black hoodie, I could drift smoothly off to sleep in his comforting arm--

A sound like tiny marbles resonate from inside a used plastic Cheese Ploof container.

"Oh my God."

"What is it, Saeyoung?"

"You... You really should put the barrel down. And prepare to run."

"Barrel...? What bar--" Saeyoung twists me around by the shoulders only to see...

"Saeran?!? YOU stole my Skibbles?!" He's just! Standing there! Clueless! Scarfing down my  _life support_ like a  pig! "Why you little...!"

"Seriously, bro, run!!" Saeyoung tries to warn him, but it's already too late. To ANYONE who tries to steal MY food without asking...

 

THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So! That was my little Mystic Messenger drabble! (I totally didn't base MC's Skittles addiction off of my own what are you talking about I don't use Skittles as my sole energy source when I decide to pull an all-nighter eheheheheheh ;;;;;;;;) Anyway, as always leave any constructive criticisms (or typos) you may have (found) below! I really love looking through and replying to all the comments I get ^^
> 
> Have a great day everyone!


End file.
